When using a conventional electronic device, such as a laptop computer, the laptop computer user may have to go through the following steps. The user manually opens the cover of the laptop computer to expose the power button and then pushes the power button to power up the laptop computer. The laptop computer enters into an operation mode. When the user no longer wants to use the laptop computer, the user generally folds the cover to the base to turn the laptop computer into a standby mode to save power. When the user again wants to use the laptop computer, the user opens the cover and then pushes the power button to return the laptop computer to the operation mode from the standby mode.
In other words, the conventional technology often requires multiple steps to operate the electronic devices. The user has to manually open the cover. After the cover is opened, the user has to manually turn on the power. Similarly, when the user opens the cover of the electronic device in the standby mode, the user has to push the power button to switch on the electronic device from the standby mode to the operation mode. From user experience point of view, such operations impact user experience and are less desirable.
The disclosed foldable electronic device is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.